


What I really am

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Prepare for angst and tears, This is the worst idea I have ever had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, you don't know anything about yourself, or where you came from.Sans realizes the truth much too late into his life.





	What I really am

Sans stares into the smudged bathroom mirror in the early hours of the morning. It's far too early for him, considering he usually wakes up sometime in the afternoon. He was up nonetheless, thanks to that riveting nightmare. That damn reoccurring nightmare. He had woken up in a sweat, cold, shaking, and disoriented. Not a very fun way to wake up, if he had to be quite honest. He would usually go chill the couch and fall asleep watching TV in situations like this. This time, it was not one of those situations. It was an anomaly. The dream he had wasn't just something conjured up from all of his fears and regrets, nor was it a memory from another timeline. No, it was the memory and realization of who he used to be. Images of living with a loving wife and children had flashed through his mind. Speaking with a strange accent, and doing work that was FAR different from what he did nowadays. He wasn't sure how long he had been repressing it. The entire concept of the whole thing made his head throb and spin. It was absurd and horrifying in every way. How he came to be in the underground...his personality with all of his jokes and goofs, down to his short and stocky stature. It was too much, and all too true. The clattering of his bones could be heard as he shook, breathing erratic and sweat still pouring down his body. He stared himself down in the mirror as he sobbed, fingers scraping against the bone of his face. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. For he.....was what became of Danny Devito back in the incident of 95.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant to be serious in any way and I'm already almost sobbing laughing after posting this.


End file.
